


Выбор оружия

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Ее мир рушится даже раньше, чем корабли галра направляются к Алтее.





	Выбор оружия

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мете с тамблера: Вы никогда не думали, что единственные, кто использовал в каноне мечи-кнуты, это Аллура и Заркон? Я не говорю, что именно он учил ее драться, но... Именно он учил ее драться  
> Вероятен ООС.

— Руку держи свободнее, — раздается сзади.  
  
Аллура оборачивается на голос и взвизгивает — частично от пропущенного удара, но больше от радости.  
  
— Не отвлекайся в бою! — рявкает Заркон. Аллура послушно принимает боевую стойку, разворачивается обратно к гладиатору. Присутствие зрителя придает сил: перед  _ним_  она просто не может оплошать.   
  
Она бросается в бой со всем своим пылом, кнут рассекает воздух, наносит гладиатору удар за ударом, и вот наконец тот, поверженный, проваливается сквозь пол.  
  
Аллура выпрямляется, оглядывается с едва сдерживаемой гордостью, ожидая одобрения.  
  
— Плохо. — Заркон подходит к ней, отбирает кнут. — Ты совсем деревянная. Может, тебе посох лучше взять?  
  
Она не хочет посох. Она хочет — как он.   
  
Ей не обидно, нет, разве что самую чуточку. Она же так старалась! Папа сказал бы «умница» и потрепал по голове, но Заркон не считает нужным давать ей поблажки – потому-то она его и любит. Он не держит ее за ребенка.  
  
— Руку легче, — говорит он. — Кисть доворачивай.  
  
Он показывает — как. Кнут змеится перед ним, почти что живой.   
  
Аллура пытается повторить; Заркон морщится, глядя на ее неуклюжие попытки, берет ее руку в свою, поворачивает, как надо. Запястье тут же начинает ныть от непривычного положения.  
  
— Еще раз.  
  
Через три повторения Заркон раздраженно вздыхает, отходит к стене, скрещивает на груди руки. Через восемь Аллура готова разрыдаться от отчаяния. На семнадцатом он кивает:  
  
— Уже лучше. Мы еще сделаем из тебя настоящего солдата.  
  
Аллура заливается краской от этой лучшей в мире похвалы.  
  
  
*  
  
— Спарринг, принцесса?  
  
Аллура не тратит времени, чтобы сказать «да», или «здравствуй», или «рада тебя видеть», — бьет с разворота, кнут разматывается, обвивается вокруг его ноги, подсечка. Заркон изворачивается в воздухе и приземляется на ноги, едва коснувшись пола рукой. По глазам она видит, как он доволен. Она прилежная ученица: никаких реверансов и расшаркиваний, не дай противнику подготовиться, бей сразу, бей сильно.  
  
Она кувыркается, пропуская его кнут над собой, и снова идет в атаку, теснит, наступает, навязывает свои условия. Кнуты сплетаются, гудят, нащупывают уязвимые точки, слабые места, вьются, разлетаются. Аллура кружит вокруг него; Заркон силен и коварен, но она быстрее, хитрее, она увеличивает скорость, ему за ней не угнаться…  
  
В боевом режиме кнут разорвал бы ее пополам и даже в тренировочном обжигает, ранит, но Аллура не сбавляет темп, не отступает ни на шаг и, даже когда нога подворачивается, не собирается останавливаться.  
  
Заркон останавливается сам, убирает кнут, подает ей руку. Аллура готова продемонстрировать, что способна еще на одну внезапную атаку, но Заркон усмехается и качает головой.  
  
— Даже галра не калечат друг друга на тренировках, — говорит он. — Нужно знать, когда остановиться.  
  
Она принимает руку, морщится – всего-то подвернула лодыжку, ничего серьезного. Ей досадно, что он не дал ей продолжить.  
  
Потом — жесткий разбор ошибок, проколов, неверных движений и неправильной тактики. Аллура ловит каждое слово, впитывает; он суров, но она ценит это куда больше утешений и подбадриваний.  
  
— Еще немного — и я предложу тебе вступить в мою гвардию, — неожиданно говорит Заркон, и Аллура радостно смеется. Совершенно невозможно, они оба понимают, но от него это — высший комплимент.  
  
  
*  
  
Ее мир рушится даже раньше, чем корабли галра направляются к Алтее. Она смотрит в желтые глаза исходящего злобой существа — и не верит, не верит. Это не он, не Заркон — сильный, надежный, верный. Ее учитель, ее наставник. Но у него — его лицо, его голос; она видит его руку в передвижении войск — его тактика, его стиль.  
  
Что-то ломается у нее внутри, когда он объявляет войну ее отцу, всем алтейцам. Ей объявляет.  
  
Рушится, рушится; она больше не чувствует себя защищенной: отец не всесилен, Заркон — не оплот надежности. Может быть, она просто взрослеет.  
  
Она больше не прикасается к кнуту, своему — его — любимому оружию.  
  
Когда приходит время сражаться, Аллура берет посох.   
  
  
*  
  
Когда синий баярд превращается в ее руках в кнут, она задыхается, давится воздухом, она просто не может поверить в такую подлость, такое предательство от собственного оружия.  
  
Она не хочет вспоминать, не хочет возвращаться мыслями туда, где все живы, где Алтея и Дайбазаал целы, где самый лучший, самый замечательный Черный паладин держит за руку маленькую девочку, показывая ей очередной прием.  
  
— Все в порядке, принцесса? — встревоженно спрашивает Коран, и Аллура машинально кивает в ответ.  
  
Кнут живет-струится в руке, эта ниточка в прошлое, к ее сердцу, к ее дому; эта цепь, что связывает их сквозь тысячелетия.  
  
Заркон мертв уже десять тысяч лет, никто не знает его, не помнит его — тем, кем он был на самом деле, не занявшим его место жадным до квинтэссенции существом, что убито, побеждено Вольтроном.  
  
Может быть, не так уж это и плохо — помнить.  
  
Она закручивает кнут, безупречно выполняя то самое движение, и почти чувствует одобрительный кивок.  
  
Она стала настоящим солдатом. Она была бы достойна его гвардии.  
  
Аллура поднимает голову и улыбается паладинам.  
  
Он никогда бы этого не сказал вслух, но она знает, что он бы ею гордился.


End file.
